Tonight
by Wolf B
Summary: Home Made Kazoku Fanfic. What happends between two bandmates after a night time confession.


This is my new fanfic that I would like to feature Home Made Kazoku and Seamo. ~Wolf B~

It was a nice Saturday night as Home Made Kazoku got to their hotel room after their concert with their friend slash co-staring artist Seamo. Everybody was getting ready to go to bed.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." DJ U-Ichi said to his bandmates as he left to go next door with his shared hotel room with Seamo.

As Kuro and Micro waved goodbye to their friend Micro turn to his side on the couch he was laying on.

"You know you could come and stay in bed with me." Kuro said to his long time friend as he walked past him to bedroom.

"Arigato Kuro." Micro replyed as he grabbed a blanket and followed Kuro to the back of the hotel suite to the bedroom.

As they both both got comfortble in the bed they both were alsleep fast until an hour later went Micro felt something hard rubbing against his backside.

'What could that be' Micro thought as he turn around to see what it could be only to discover the Kuro was having dream.

But not just any dream a wet dream about him when he heard Kuro whispering his name. Micro couldn't help himself so he decided to put a light kiss against Kuro's lips. Kuro felt something warm against his own lips only to wake up and see Micro kissing him.

Kuro pulled away looking at Micro and asking "Micro what are you doing ?". Micro could only stare at the man in front of him thinking that he did the wrong thing. "Gomen Kuro I didn't mean to do it." Micro said turning over on his side to look away from Kuro. Kuro stared at Micro back for a few minutes deciding to make his move. Kuro wrapped his arms around Micros waist and pulled him closer.

Whispering in his ear " Micro I loved you ever sents we met and I still love you now.". As that was Kuro pulled Micro til he was facing and planted a passionate kiss on Micro's lips.

The kiss grow more and more intense that Kuro pulled away from his lips and started planting kisses and love bites down his neck. When reaching his shirt Kuro quickly pulled the article of clothing off along side with his.

Going down and taking one of his nipples in his mouth and started biting and licking it while rubbing and twisting the other. Micro silently scream while arching his body up into Kuro's mouth. Making sure that the nipples were nice and hard Kuro pulled away and started going down to his navel. While sticking his tongue inside. Going down til reaching his pajama pants.

Pulling down his pants and seeing the bulge sticking through Micro's silk boxers. Taking the waistband of his boxers in his pulling it down over his new found lovers erection. Taking Micro's cock in his hand and started stroking it up and Micro moan and groan was one of the sexist thing Kuro has ever heard

"Onegai(Please) Kuro suck me." Now that was the sexist thing ever heard.

Deciding to make his feel ultimate pleasure Kuro took Micro's cock inside his mouth and started swirling his tongue around the tip and bobbing his head up and down."Ahh... ohh kami...d-don't stop." Micro moan out trying to thrust his cock deeper into Kuro's mouth but Kuro's hands hold his hips don't. "I'm g-going ...t-to cum Kuro." Micro moaned warning Kuro but this only made him suck harder.

"KURO!" Micro screamed through out the hotel room. Loooking up Kuro sees Micro panting and lighly fanning himself with his hand. A drop of sweat going down his chest was soon licked up by Kuro. Moving up top and plant a kiss on Micro's lips to let him taste his own essence.

"Are you ready to continue or should I give you a little break. Kuro whispered seductively in his lovers ear.

"Yes Te kudasai." Micro moan already having his well spent cock come back up.

Kuro grabbed a bottle of lotion off the nightstand and added a decide amount to his fingers. Placing his finger to Micro's entrance he gently pushed his finger inside. Hitting his prostate dead on Micro started moving agaist the finger already inside of him. Deciding to put another one inside Kuro started scissoring him. "Just put it in already." Micro groaned as Kuro's fingers kept brushing against his prostate.

Kuro removed his fingers grabbing the lotion and started putting a generous amount of lotion on his cock and started to line it up to Micro's streched entrance. Gently pushing in Micro gasped in pain and pleasure as his prostate was hit dead on by Kuro's cock. Kuro wait for Micro to get use to having him inside. Micro gently pushed his hips a little to tell Kuro to move.

Taking the signal Kuro started slowly thrusting in and out. During the time the rhythm of their love making started to pick up speed.

"Go f-faster and harder." Micro moaned as his prostate was hit with every fast thrust inside his body. Lifting both of Micro's legs over his shoulder Kuro started thrusting in and out of Micro like crazy. Both on the verge of climax Kuro grabbed his lovers cock and started pumping it with his thrusts.

"KURO!" Micro screamed as his seed spluttered on his stomach and Kuro's hand. A few thrusts later and the clenching muscles around his cock Kuro came screaming "MICRO!". As the two laid in the bask of their orgasm Kuro said to his new found lover "Do you think Seamo and U-Ichi heard us?". While they sat their in quiet they heard something very interesting frrom next door.

"Faster Seamo Fuck Me til I can't remember my name."

Micro snuggled up to his lover and fell into deep sleep with out saying"Not a chance."

The End

Well I think this was kind of good but hey thats your choice. Please review. ~Wolf B~


End file.
